


T Shirt

by orphan_account



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, non gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another request fill... Tony Stark, and an Iron Man t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T Shirt

"What the hell is that?"

Tony looked up from the screen he was playing with to see you stepping out of the elevator, and he rose his eyebrows at you.

"What's what?" You asked innocently, putting down the stack of files you were carrying.

"You know what." Tony said, putting down the clear tablet and sitting up to get a better look at you. You simply stared back at him, waiting to see what he would do. Finally he stood up and walked over to you, putting his hands on your shoulders and looking down, a smile playing at his lips while he struggled to keep up a mock-serious facade.

"Oh, this?" You said, looking down at your shirt, a white v-neck with none other than Iron Man himself printed onto the front, with the slogan "I <3 HEROES" slapped across in black ink. You couldn't help but giggle. 

"I thought it would be kinda... Ironic."

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and shook you back and forth by the shoulders.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed exasperatedly, dropping his hands to his sides. You shrugged, and made to go sit on the couch, but a hand grabbed your arm, forcing you to stop.

"I don't think so. You wanna stay, the shirt's gotta go."

Contemplating your options for a moment, you decide to comply, pulling off the Iron Man shirt and tossing it on the floor.

"You know I don't like the merch." Tony looked at you, then turned to address the ceiling. "JARVIS, burn it."

That was okay. You had a Captain America version still at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the pun. Hope you enjoy it, Anon~


End file.
